Titan Academy
by disneychick14
Summary: Bruce enrolls Robin at a new school. Titan Academy, a school for super powered teens learning to control their abilities and powers. There Robin meets Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg and some trouble starts brewing The summary sucks, but I promise you you'll enjoy it. Please just give me a chance. BBxRae, StarxRobin, CyxBee
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone. So this is my first story and it's a Teen Titans one! I wanted to do PowerPuff Girls, but I didn't have an idea for them. Anyway let's not talk about them, let's talk about the Teen Titans. This is the original Teen Titans, not the little chibi Teen Titans one. I have nothing against that, but I just like this one better. Anyway take it away Rae!

Raven: disneychick14 does not own the Teen Titans, for if she owned it we would still be on and I wouldn't be replaced by that emo girl who never takes her hood off.

You heard her! I don't own them. I will only be putting these disclaimers in the first few chapters anyway I know you probably skipped this or didn't want to read this so let's take it away.

**Robin's POV**

I looked at the new school I would be attending. "Bruce," I said. "I don't know about this. I don't even have powers and you want to put me in a school with kids filled with them." "Not everyone here has powers," he said. "Why do I even have to go here? I'll fight along you, we'll bring down crime together." "You are the next generation of heroes. You need to learn to master your abilities." It took everything I could muster not to roll my eyes. I already mastered my abilities, I didn't need to go to this stupid school. It would be a complete waste of my time anyhow. I knew better than to argue with Bruce though so I just grabbed my luggage. "See you at Thanksgiving," I said. He nodded and drove away. I walked inside of the building, wheeling my luggage behind me, but I must have not have seen where I was going because I felt myself run into someone. I didn't fall, but the girl did. I looked down at her, but the second I did my eyes widened, she was beautiful. "I apologize profusely," she said. "I must have not seen where I was going." She got up and patted down her clothing, a purple midriff top with a silver heart in the middle and a purple skirt with a silver belt. I finally found my voice, "That's okay. I wasn't paying much attention anyway." She smiled, "That is alright as well. My name is Koriand'r, you may call me Starfire." I stuck out my green fingerless-gloved hand to her "Robin," I said. She shook my hand and smiled. "If you may excuse me though, I have to find my friend." With that she floated away.

After my encounter with Starfire I made my way to the office and got my schedule along with my group letter, T, and my room number. Also my locker combination. I went to the hallway with the rooms first and found my group room, T. As I went inside I saw a living area where there was a T.V., gaming are, table, and a mini-fridge. I ventured in further to find a kitchen supplied with a fridge, dining table, chairs, and a bar counter (A/N: I didn't know what that was called but you know when you get to a kitchen there's a counter and swivel chairs where you can eat if you don't feel like eating at the table or something. Yeah it's that.) It seemed like that was about it so I went into the hall where the rooms lay and I found mine. I entered in to find a bed, desk, a dresser and an attached bathroom. I unpacked putting my clothing in the dressers and leaving the rest of my things in my suitcase. I then took off my red sweater with a yellow R on the right breast, leaving me in my plain green shirt, black jeans, and mask. I walked out of my room and noticed that there were doors next to mine and on the opposite hall. I shrugged, so I wasn't the only one living here. I left the group room and went to the orientation for all students.

**Starfire's POV**

After I had met Robin, I continued to search for Blaze. I had been following her around the school looking at the classrooms with her when I had bumped into him, and now I could not find her anywhere. I had searched various places, but she was nowhere to be seen. I had eventually stopped searching for her thinking I would pair up with her once again at the orientation, which was to start very soon. I flew to the cafeteria and finally found her talking to a member of the male specimen. "Blaze," I called catching her attention. She waved and I flew over to her. "Finally I have found you. Where did you go?" She shrugged, "I looked around some more," she informed me. "I want to know every square inch of this school so I won't get lost." I nodded in agreement, "I agree. It is a very spacious school." She laughed "You can't talk you lived in a castle for most of your life. On Tamaran!" I giggled, "Yes. I suppose so. It does not mean it isn't very large though." "That's what she said!" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion "That's what she said?" She gave me a look saying she would explain it to me later and I nodded as we took our seats. "Did you find out where you're living," she asked me. I shook my head "I know where I am to live but I haven't gone to see it yet. I was too busy searching for you." "I'm sorry, but I couldn't stop to wait for you because you decided you wanted to converse with a guy." I was about to reply when I heard someone speak into the microphone. "Hello students," a woman with black hair said. She was very pale and had a faint X mark on her cheek, her eyes were very dark, almost black. "My name is Ms. X and I am your principal. She started to continue on with what the school year would consist of and I listened contently.

After the orientation was over Blaze and I went to a local restaurant and ordered pizza. We were seated in the booth, both chatting excitedly chatting about what the school year would be like. As Blaze talked, her hair changed from white to a goldish yellow color. Blaze has the power of emotions, well kind of. She could sense what everyone was feeling and her hair was like what Earth people called a mood ring. Her hair color would vary on what mood or emotion she was feeling. Yellow must be excited. We soon finished our pizza and we went back to the school. We had no classes today, but tomorrow we would. "What group are you in?" I asked her, she pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket. "S," she said. "You?" "T," I answered. Her hair started to change blue "We're not in the same group," she said a slight frown forming on her face. "That is okay," I said. "We can visit each other any time." She nodded. "I'm going to find where my group is. Bye Star see you tomorrow." She then ran towards the rooms. I suppose I should find where I am to be staying, as well. I went to the groups and found T after floating down the hallway. Once I entered I saw a boy with spiky hair sitting on the couch, watching T.V. "Hello," I said. "Are you in the same group as I?" He turned to face me and I saw he was wearing a mask covering his eyes, he looked familiar, and then I remembered. "You," we both said at the same time.

A/N: Okay, well there you go that was my first chapter. Sorry I didn't post an epilogue but Robin arriving at the school was kind of it and that would've been a way too short epilogue. Anyway as you can see, they don't wear their uniforms. They're normal teenagers, well as normal as you can be with abilities and powers, and I didn't want to make them into a team. This is a story where they all meet each other and well then go to school together. Anyway sorry it was short. Anyway so yeah, I promise the next one's will be better. Okay bye!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so people who reviewed (thanks by the way) wanted me to upload soon, so I started working. Well I had to take a shower first but you get it. Also quick note, I'm only 13 going on 14 so I haven't seen all the episodes of Teen Titans nor do I know much about it so if you could leave like links to some episodes or some information about them in the reviews I'd be grateful. It'd make this book a whole lot better. Also

Beast Boy: *cuts her off* Can you move it along? I want the readers to meet this sexy beast. *winks at them*

Raven: Can you calm down Beast Boy? I haven't been introduced, but I'm not interrupting disneychick14

Thank you Raven.

Beast Boy: That's because you have no life! Of course you're not eager to be introduced, you're boring. All you do is read and drink tea.

Raven: *My eyes double and become blood red*

While Raven tries to kill Beast Boy enjoy the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans!

**Robin POV**

"You're in my group," I asked. Not really expecting her to be with me (A/N: Ah, but we were Robin) She nodded, her red locks bouncing "Is that okay? If it is not, I will ask for a new group." "No, no. It's fine. I just wasn't really expecting a girl I had just met to be in my group," I assured her. She looked relieved "That is a relief, for I thought you disliked me." I shook my head, and she closed the door behind her. I looked at her curiously, "Where are your bags?" "I believe someone had brought them here when I first arrived." I nodded, "Would you happen to know if anyone else will be in our group," she asked. I was about to answer when the door swung open, luckily for Starfire she moved out of the way before it could hit her. A dark skinned guy with a red eye came in, soon followed by a lanky green boy with green hair who was wearing a black and purple shirt and grey shorts. "Dude," the green boy said. "Who are you?" I stood up "My name is Robin," "And I am Starfire," she said. "It is wonderful to meet you." "You too," said the dark-skinned guy. "My name is Cyborg," he introduced himself. "And I'm Beast Boy. The sexy guy who all the ladies want to themselves," said the green guy. I rolled my eyes but I don't think he saw because of my mask. Starfire smiled, "It is very nice to meet you both. I am assuming this is all of us," as if the Earth had answered her question a black vortex opened and a pale girl with who was wearing a dark purple hoodie and black jeans levitated in, she closed the vortex and stared at us. "Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't know anyone was here yet." "It's alright," Cyborg answered. "Who are you?" "My name is Raven."

We were all at the cafeteria getting dinner and a red haired girl ran up to Starfire. "Star," she said. "You won't believe what happened! I'm a sidekick, not a freaking hero! A sidekick!" "Blaze, what is so wrong with being a sidekick?" The girl, who I'm guessing was Blaze, looked at Star as if she was from another planet. "What's so wrong with being a sidekick?! I'm not independent, I don't any action! Instead I'm treated like a slave. Sidekicks are treated the worst!" "Depends all on who your hero is," The girl looked at me just noticing me. "Who are you," she asked. "And why are you eavesdropping on us?" "Friend Blaze, this is friend Robin. He is in my group." She nodded to me and turned back to Starfire. "Ugh I can't believe it! This is so humiliating! I'm not a hero, I'm gonna get teased all year!" Once they got their dinner, Blaze whisked Starfire away to only God knows where. I sat at a table, along with Beast Boy and Cyborg. "Hey mama!" Beast Boy called over to Raven, "Come sit over here with us. She looked at the table skeptically before taking a seat. "I'm not sure you guys really want to get acquainted with me," she said. "What makes you say that," Cyborg asked. "You're great." Raven rolled her eyes "You barely even know me," she said. "Well you're still great." She shrugged before sipping her iced tea and picking at her food.

**Starfire's POV**

I listened to Blaze rant on about not being a superhero as I ate my burger of ham. Her hair eventually turned back to white and she sat down on the couch, she had taken me to her group room. I had listened intently "Blaze, you are a very good friend of mine and even though I do not understand what you are so worked up about I will comfort you." She smiled "It's alright Star. It's just that, I don't know. I wanted to be somebody, not just someone thought of when they thought of my hero." I nodded "That I understand, but you are somebody. Your power might not be the greatest but you are, you use your power to help people like a hero should. Remember earlier today when the girl could not find her group room and was very upset and on the brim of crying, no one else knew but you did and you helped her." Blaze smiled. "Thanks Star, you're the best." She hugged me and ate her salad.

After we finished eating people started to enter the room and I excused myself. I walked back to my group room and found Cyborg and Beast Boy on the couch mashing a controller with their fingers and Raven reading a book. "Does that not hurt," I asked. Cyborg paused the game and turned to me "Oh hey Star. Where you been?" I closed the door, "I was with my friend Blaze," I answered forgetting all about the question I had asked. He nodded and was going to say something again when he heard the words K.O., he turned back to the television to see his character laying on the ground and a smug smile on Beast Boy's face. "Bro! That wasn't fair you cheated!" Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders. Cyborg picked up the controller again and they started to play the games of videos again. I sat next to Raven, "Hello Raven." 'Hello," she greeted me. I tried to once again engage her in conversation "What book are you reading?" "To Kill a Mockingbird," she answered, her eyes glued to the page. I gave up trying. "Okay." I got up "I am going to change into my nightwear clothing friends," I informed them and went to my room. I entered in the passcode I was given and sighed with relief as I saw my suitcases there. I unzipped them and pulled out my nightwear, I tugged off my shirt and skirt and replaced them with my silver tank top and comfortable cotton shorts.

I exited my room to see Robin coming out of his room. I smiled at him "Hello friend Robin." He grinned at me as well "Hey Star, where'd you go?" "I was with my friend Blaze as she ranted about being a sidekick," he nodded and I made my way back to the living area.

**Raven's POV**

I placed my bookmark in the book and went to my room to change into my pyjamas. I put on my black tank top and pyjama pants. I put on my sweater again, putting on the hood and walked to the kitchen. I filled hot water in a mug and put the tea packet inside. I wrapped my grey fingers around the mug and levitated back to the living area. I took a sip of my tea, burning my tongue slightly before placing the mug back down and opening up the book again. I read for some time before hearing a yawn come from my left. I looked over at Robin, he had yawned. "You seem tired," I stated in my monotone. He rolled his eyes, even though it was hard to tell with the mask. "Great observation," he stated sarcastically. I shrugged before drinking more of my tea. "You should get some sleep. School starts tomorrow." He shrugged and I continued to read. After about 30 minutes I put a bookmark in the book and drank what was left of my tea. "Yo Rae," Beast Boy said to me as I stood up. "My name is Raven," I said. I went to the kitchen and put the mug in the sink. "Anyway we all decided after classes tomorrow we'd all go out somewhere." "Okay," I said. "And?" "Are you going to come," he asked. "You don't want me to come. Trust me." I made my way out of the kitchen but he followed me, "Yeah we do. You're in the group and we're all going. You've gotta come." "It'd be better if I didn't." I made my way to my room and entered the passcode, the door opened. "Well that's too bad then, you're coming." I narrowed my eyes at him. Who did he think he was, telling me what to do? I scoffed, "You're not my controller, if I don't want to come I won't." With that I closed the door. I took off my hoodie and got into bed. _They wouldn't want me to come if they knew I was the daughter of Trigon, _I thought to myself before drifting to sleep.

A/N: Look at that, I fit Raven's POV in here. Huge accomplishment. And look I made her and Beast Boy talk. Ugh I feel like this story is boring. Is it boring? Be honest, leave a review and tell me. I know nothing romantic nor interesting is happening but hey, it's only the beginning of story and plus I suck at romance anyway. Also I actually say pajamas, not pyjamas. I just felt like Raven would say pyjamas instead of pajamas.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes! I'm alive, just flooded with schoolwork. A massive flood, tsunamis of schoolwork. Buhh, it's the weekend, I've basically finished all my homework, and my friend just got offline so it's time for fanfiction. Also as most of you may not or may know it was my birthday on October 3rd. It was amazing, people gave me Skittles a gift soo yeah. Anywherr let's get on with the story.

**Starfire's POV**

I woke up before my clock of alarms went off. I went to my bathroom and slipped out of my pajamas, got into the shower, brushed my teeth, and washed my luscious red hair. I put on my purple tank top with a silver lace trailing the bottom and my purple jeans with the rips on it. I put my hair clip of a pink butterfly (A/N: I wanted to put a larva, like Starfire's pet Silkie as her hair clip but I thought that would look weird. A red headed girl with a pink worm hair clip in her hair.) in my hair and put on my grey boots with purple laces

I walked out of my room into the kitchen to smell a lovely smell and to hear arguing over the choice of food. "I'm a vegetarian dude," my green-haired friend said. Oh what was his name, I believe it was Beast Boy. "Well maybe you could have told me that before I made the bacon," my half mechanical friend, Cyborg, said. "Just make your nasty tofu on the pan!" "No way dude! There's your nasty bacon grease on it! Wash it first!" I sat down at the table where a plate of food was already placed down in front, I picked up the pointy eating utensil and the rounded one and started to cut and eat the circle and brown strips in front of me. As I finished I drank the orange juice (A/N: She literally means orange juice. Like literally the color orange, if you haven't noticed this is maybe her second time on Earth, but last time it was just for a quick visit with her family, but they soon left so she didn't have the time to learn many Earth things. Also I know, she had to kiss someone to learn how to speak Englais, she's already kissed someone, buhh he's not important (or is he?) so just forget about him.) and wiped my face with a napkin. I got up and put my plate in the sink. As I walked into the living area I saw Robin already there wearing a green short sleeved shirt, black shorts, a red sweater with a yellow R on the right breast pocket, and his mask which seemed to be ever-present. He was packing some things into a backpack. "Good morning," I greeted him. He only nodded in response. I grabbed my backpack off of the door handle and threw one strap over my shoulder. "Are you ready for the first day," I asked him, attempting conversation. "Yeah," he answered half-mindedly. I nodded "I do wonder where Friend Raven is," I said attempting conversation one more time. "Why don't you go wake her," he suggested. "She'll be late for her first class." I nodded and walked to her room and knocked.

Raven opened a door, just a crack, looking to see who it was. Once she saw it was me she opened her door a little wider revealing herself. She was wearing a blank tank top and pajama pants. "Friend Raven, don't you believe you should get ready for the first day?" She shrugged, "I wasn't exactly planning on going today," she said. "Why not," I asked curiously. "I just don't feel like it." "Oh please go," I said. "You will learn so much and have such a good day! You'll meet new people and make new friends," I was about to continue but she interrupted me. "Okay Star, I'll go." I smiled, "Oh glorious," I exclaimed. "I shall wait as long as I can for you," with that I turned and floated down the hallway back into the living area.

**Raven's POV**

I rubbed my eyes, whisking away the sleep that lingered around them. I grabbed the clothes I would wear today, a black T-Shirt with red dotting the bottom and a pair of red jeans with black x's decorated across them, and levitated into my bathroom. Once I finished taking a shower, brushing my teeth, and combining my hair I changed into my clothes and put on my red Converses. I levitated out of my room into the kitchen to see breakfast on the table. I brewed myself some Earl Grey tea and sat down. As I ate, and drank my tea, I wondered of what the day would bring. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Green Bean acknowledged me. "Dude, you've got violet hair. Is that normal?" I ignored him though and finished my tea and breakfast. I put my plate and mug in the sink and levitated away. I got my backpack and left.

I walked down the hallways, twisting and turning experienced. This was not my first time here, I have gone to this school for years. As I walked down the halls people scurried out of my way fear in their eyes, while others snickered and pointed at me. "I heard that she's the spawn of Satan," a timid girl said as she scrambled out of the way with her friend. Another girl pointed, "She's such a weirdo! Look at her sickly grey skin, talk about freak!" Her friend added, "I've heard she's got STD's (A/N: I'm not trying to make fun of people with STD's or anything. I just put it there, please don't hate on me.) she's such a slut!" They laughed and I looked at my shoes as I levitated. This was exactly why I didn't want to come to school! People think it's okay to spread rumors and talk about me as if I wasn't even there, but I guess it's nothing new. I would just have to suck it up and survive. Before I knew it I was in class.

**Robin's POV**

I was in a class with Starfire, I forgot what it was called but it was a class as big as a gymnasium and cafeteria put together, filled with dummies and all kinds of weapons (A/N: I don't know what to call this class. Do you have an idea? Please tell me.) I was near the staff sections, there weren't many selections, but I wasn't surprised. Many heroes didn't use bo staffs as weapons. I picked up one made of steel with curved lines engraved at the head and the butt, or bottom and top. I felt it in my hands deciding whether it was heavy or not. I figured it was good and went off to a dummy. I glanced at Starfire, she didn't have weapon. She was just standing there waiting for the teacher, Mrs. Glendale, to give us the go. _That's weird, _I thought. _I'm pretty sure she needs a weapon to defeat the dummy._ Boy was I in for a surprise, the second Mrs. Glendale blew her whistle Starfire was flying in the air, burning the dummy to a crisp with eye beams and starbolt blasts. I watched in amazement as she glided through the air skillfully while attacking her dummy. Hey eyebrows were furrowed together in concentration and her soft lips were slightly parted.

I don't know when I stopped watching Starfire, but I did and soon I was attacking my own dummy with the bo staff. I attacked it as if it were a real person. I stopped using the staff sometimes and used hand-to-hand combat. I wondered when Mrs. Glendale would stop us, because as far as it looked we wouldn't be stopping until the end of the period. I wasn't complaining or anything, I could've done this for hours, others though were starting to show that they were getting tired. Eventually they stopped and all that was left fighting was me, Starfire, and a guy using two swords. The guy was stabbing his dummy in the stomach multiple times. He slit it in multiple places and eventually finished it off by pushing the two swords into the dummy's shoulder blades. I could tell right away, this guy must be a hero. He was very good with the swords and as I could see very violent. I stopped staring at the guy and focused on my dummy. I used the staff a couple more times before eventually stopping, it was a dummy. It wouldn't have any wounds like a real person would. I sat on the floor and watched Starfire. Her dummy was black as night, but it wasn't ashes yet. She was no longer using her eye blasts and beams, but doing hand-to-hand combat, which to be honest was really attractive. After a swift kick to its face the dummy crumbled. After that Mrs. Glendale blew her whistle signaling her to stop. Mrs. Glendale walked up to Starfire. "This young girl," Mrs. Glendale boomed. "Was able to take down our dummy! As you can all see they were very human like and hard to defeat. The school paid lots of money for these, making sure they were the toughest dummies money could afford and this girl took it down!" She turned to Starfire, "You will make a great hero," she said. She then told us that the last 10 minutes of class we were to rest.

I was going to walk over to Star but sword guy got to her first. They conversed, saying things I wasn't able to hear. I waited and waited for them to stop talking, but they never did. By the time they had stopped talking it was time to go to the next class.

**Starfire's POV**

I levitated out of the class and made my way to my next one. It was a class where I would master my powers, I wasn't sure how I felt about this class. I feel that I have my powers under control, I have had them my whole life, but on the other hand I did not use them much. On Tamaran there was not much events where I needed to, not much danger. I barely used them. I do know I was excited for it though. Blaze was in this class with me and even though she doesn't really have a power to master, they put her in this class anyway. I stepped in to see a white haired Blaze sitting at a desk. "Blaze," I said catching her attention. "Oh how I am happy to see you. I have not seen you all day." She smiled "Yeah, it's good to see you. How was your first class?" I smiled at the memory, "It was fantastic. We were in a large space filled with fake people. We were supposed to attack our fake people and I was able to bring mine down," I boasted like a young child. "That's great," she said. I felt compelled to ask her the same question, "And how was yours?" "I didn't have one," she answered. "You could call it a free period." I smiled. I was about to reply but a large dark-skinned man walked in. All the students sat in their seat, including me. "Hello students," the man said. "I will be your teacher for the semester. My name is Mr. Broadstreet, in this class you will learn to master your powers and abilities. Let's get started, shall we." With that he flicked a switch on the wall and the room turned into a spacious room with no seats or desks, we all fell down. "Crees que nos pudiera avisar la proxima vez nuestros escritorios van a ser birlado lejos?*" A young, short, chubby boy who was wearing a white shirt with a red subtraction or negative sign and white jeans. Next to him was a boy who looked a lot like him and was wearing the same exact clothes as he was, but this time it was a positive sign. I didn't understand what language he was speaking so I turned to face the teacher again.

Class went on and after class I had what Blaze called a free period. During this time I went to the Group Room and took a short nap. After that period it was lunch time. I was currently standing in line with Blaze. I got a thin, but long brown meat placed on bread, which Blaze informed me was called a hot dog. After I got my lunch Blaze and I went table that Kris was seated at. Kris is my boyfriend (A/N: Dunh, dunh, dunh! I told you he might be important, but you didn't believe me!) I had made lip contact with him when I first came to Earth, which was many years ago. We did the hanging out and then he asked me out on a date, I agreed and soon liked him. I had to go a day later, but we kept what humans call a long-distance relationship. I hadn't known that he went to this school, so it was a coincidence. I saw him in my first class, he was using swords to attack his fake person. "Hey Star," Kris said, wrapping an arm around my waist and sliding me closer to him. I smiled "Hi Kris." We talked for a little bit but my stomach growled very loudly. I blushed in embarrassment "I guess I will eat now." I put the hot dog to my lips but Blaze stopped me. "Nuh-uh Kory," she said. "You're going to eat that plain? It'll taste disgusting. Go over there," she pointed to a table with baskets. "And get something to put on it." I shrugged, what was the worst that could happen. I went to the table and picked up a yellow, red, and green packet. I decided I wanted to taste each one individually. I opened the green packet and put its contents on the hot dog, it was a nice taste, but not one I really enjoyed. I placed it down on my tray and opened the red packet and placed its content on 1/3rd of the hot dog, I took a bite out of it and twisted my face in disgust. I didn't like it, it was kind of sweet and didn't go. I quickly placed it down and opened the yellow packet and placed its content on the rest of the hot dog. "I hope this one tastes good," I said to no one in particular. I took a bite, and another, and another. It was delicious! I loved it, it had a tangy taste to it that made my taste buds buzz. I picked up the empty packet. "What is this sauce called," I asked Blaze. "Hmm," she said looking up from her veggie burger. "Oh it's called mustard. Why?" "It is very savory," I answered. "I like it very much." She nodded and continued eating.

**Blaze's POV**

I was now in my class sitting in my desk. People were all going around introducing themselves and it was super boring. I was twirling my pencil between my fingers. A green skinned boy stood up, he was pretty cute but he wasn't my type so I looked away staring blankly at the board. "Hey my name's Garfield Logan, but my friends call me Beast Boy. My hobbies are video games and my favorite food is pizza. My power is shape shifting. Fun fact: I'm a vegetarian." He took my fun fact, well I do have another one but people would tease me, ugh whatever. Who cared, I'd say what I want to. After Garfield it was my turn, I stood up smoothing out my rainbow colored mini skirt. "My name's Blaze Everman. My hobbies are roller skating, eating, and making friends. My favorite food is spaghetti with tomato sauce and my power is mood telling, like without any facial expressions or actions, it kind of just screams out to me. Fun fact:," I paused here. I didn't want to be but I was honestly scared of how people would view me. I didn't want them to judge me off of this, but sometimes in life you have to take risks. "Fun fact: I'm a lesbian." I quickly sat down and buried my head in my notebook. Even though my gut twisted, I felt as if the world had been lifted off my shoulders. I finally told someone about my secret, well more like a group of people.

**Raven's POV**

The minutes were ticking by too slow for my liking. It was the last period of the day and I was anticipating running right out of this classroom. I hated the stares I was given in this classroom. I was impatiently tapping the pencil on my desk, waiting for that last minute to wind down. 3…2…1! I jumped out of my seat, gathered my things and ran out of there before anyone could even stand up. Once I was in the hallway I pushed off of my feet, flying, the rest of the way to my Group Room. I quickly entered, wishing to get away from this school. I went to the kitchen and made myself some tea, while it was brewing I went to my room and put on my dark blue hoodie. I went back to the kitchen, got my tea, and then levitated to my room again. I placed my tea on the carpeted floor next to me and crossed my legs. I closed my eyes, slowing my breathing, and started to levitate. I then started to chant my mantra "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos," I repeated to myself.

**Beast Boy's POV**

"Dude, let's go. Everyone knows that the pizza place is crowded after school," I told Cyborg. "Alright, alright," he said. "I'm coming." We were getting ready to leave along with Star and Robin, but Raven was nowhere to be seen. "Hey does anyone know where Raven is," I asked curiously. "I believe I saw her flying to the room after school," Star told me. "Maybe she's in her room," Robin added. "You should go check." I shrugged and went into the hallways with the rooms. I found a dark purple, almost dark blue door with an R on it, even though I knew Robin's door must have had an R too I figured it was this one because of the color. "Hey Rae," I said knocking on her door. "Are you ready?" There was no answer, I waited for a minute, still no answer. I turned into a cockroach and crawled under the door, once I was through I turned back into my human form. "Raven," I asked. It was extremely dark in here. "Are you here," I walked further into the room, soon I tripped over something. I rubbed my head which had made contact with the floor. Once I looked up I saw Raven standing there glaring at me, "What are you doing in my room," she said. I stood up, "I was looking for you. Come on we're about to go." I started to walk to where I thought the door was. "No. I told you yesterday I wasn't going," she said. I looked back at her to find her on her knees picking up a mug, the thing I probably tripped over. "You have to come," I insisted. I was going to continue, but she cut me off. "No. I don't," she said. "Also when you want to enter a person's room you knock," she said. "Well for your information I did knock, there was no answer so I came in," I said matter-of-factly. She was up again and placing the mug on a bedside table, "You also wait for entrance like a normal person," she said. I rolled my eyes, "Just come on," I said. I walked over to her grabbed her arm, dragged her to the door, and opened it. "Let go of me," she said twisting herself to be set free, but I was already in the living area. "You're coming," I said. She glared at me, but said nothing more. With that I turned to the group, "So who's ready?"

A/N: I tried to make this chapter as long as I could. A few things to address that happened in this chapter: Aww, Raven's getting talked about. That sucks donkeys. If you didn't know, yes Blaxe is a vegetarian and by the chapter you can obviously see a lesbian. I'm not a lesbian myself but I felt like Blaze should be, based on her character. Um what else to address, oh as you can see Mas y Menos were in this chapter, don't worry I'm going to paste what Menos said underneath if you don't speak Spanish. For those who do speak Spanish, I'm sorry I tried my best. I typed the sentence in my translator on my phone, but I couldn't find the upside down question mark or the o it needed in the proxima, I'm guessing that's the word. I'm too lazy to go back up there and check. So if the sentence is kind of weird, it was my translator and the fact that I couldn't find the upside down question mark or the o needed. Anyway for anything else I forgot to address infer about it. Anyway I'm off to church, G'bye!

*Do you think you could warn us the next time our desks are going to be swiped away?


	4. Chapter 4

**Starfire's POV**

We had arrived at the parlor of pizza, all of us arguing over the toppings on the pizza. "We should get a meat lover's pizza," Cyborg said agitated. "No way," Robin and Beast Boy said at the same time. "I'm a vegetarian, veggie pizza for sure!" "Why don't we just get plain cheese pizza," Raven cut in. We all looked at her, for this was the first time she had spoken after we left the school. "That's a great idea," Robin said, for he wanted the plain cheese pizza. "Definitely not," Cyborg exclaimed. His face contorted into one of disgust. "Cheese pizzas are terrible. There's no flavor to it," this was my time to cut in. I pointed at Cyborg, "Exactly which is why we should get the topping of mustard." Ever since I had tasted the mustard at lunch I had fallen in love, it was delicious. They all sighed as Robin turned to face me, "Let me try to explain this again Star. Mustard isn't a topping." I crossed my arms over my chest "Well it should be," I said, but decided to speak no more of it and let Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin over the topping. I soon saw Raven stand up and float out of the booth, above the boys heads, without saying anything. I stood up and trailed after her, she was at the corner I floated next to her. "We've decided," she said. That wasn't true though, the boys were still arguing. "We'll have half meat lovers, half vegetarian." The person behind the cash register nodded and Raven turned and floated back to the table, I floated with her. "Why did you tell the untruth Friend Raven," I asked. She simply shrugged "Their arguing was giving me a headache," she said in her flat, emotionless voice. "Friend Robin will be most unhappy," I said. She shrugged and slid back into the booth and sat down.

After the pizza arrived, as I predicted Robin was quite upset, we went to the carnival that was a few blocks away. We had currently gotten the tickets for entrance when Robin stopped us. "Okay team," he said. "Let's all get partners. Beast Boy you'll be with Raven," Beast Boy nodded and Raven just rolled her eyes and said something that I couldn't hear. "Star you'll be with me," then he paused and added sheepishly "If that's okay." I was excited to be with Friend Robin so I nodded enthusiastically. "Oh Cyborg," he said. "There aren't enough people. Well I guess you could tag along with a group, if you'd like." "Nah, it's cool," Cyborg replied. "Actually there is a person I could tag up with," he looked in the crowd for something or someone, I tried to follow his gaze but there were too many people. Finally he spotted the thing or person and waved it over, a dark skinned girl in a yellow and black tank top, black skinny jeans, and cute black ankle boots walked over. Her hair was in two ponytail. "Guys, this is Bee," Cyborg announced. "She's my girlfriend." "What's up Mama," Beast Boy said. Robin nodded and Raven gave a slight wave. "It is nice to meet you," I said. She smiled at us "Great then," Robin said breaking the silence. "We'll all meet right here at 9." "Ten-four," Raven said sarcastically. With that everyone went in a separate directions.

**Raven's POV**

So there I was walking aimlessly around the stupid carnival that I didn't even want to be at, and worst of all I was partnered up with that green idiot. He was currently trying to make me have a good time by telling stupid corny jokes. "Will you just shut up," I hissed. "I didn't even want to be at this freaking carnival and now I'm stuck with you, so if you want me to enjoy the night you'll shut it." He quickly silenced after that. I sighed and continued to walk forward, but I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into someone. I opened my mouth to apologize, but they said something first. "Rachel," the person said shocked. I quickly looked up, no one knew my real name, not even the people at the school. "Sandra," I asked surprised. Sandra was a good friend of mine. "What are you doing here?" She waved off my question, "Who's that guy over there," Sandra asked pointing over to Garfield who was too preoccupied playing a game, his face was made of one into complete concentration. I smirked "That's my gay best friend Garfield," I replied. She looked at me confused "Rave you're not one to make friends." I shrugged and then she said she'd see me later and walked off. When she was gone Garfield walked over to me and handed me a black journal. "I won this for you. I know you like to read so I thought you'd like to write in it…or something," he said. "Oh um thanks Garfield," I said. "You know, you can call me Beast Boy."

**Starfire's POV**

I pulled Robin onto the many rides with me. It was very fascinating, all the lights and various colors. Robin was taking a break, from all the rides I had pulled him onto, and was eating a hot dog and a frosty drink called a slushie. I was patiently waiting for him when I spotted a game booth, it was a game where you threw darts at inflated colorful sphere (A/N: Balloons.) there were prizes on the bottom shelf filled with stuffed, plush animals, on the middle shelf they were bigger, and on the top shelf there were real live animals. One caught my attention, it was a pale pink larva trying to inch its way off of the shelf. "You ready to go Star," Robin asked stealing my attention away from the larva. "There's one specific ride I'd like to go on with you." I stood up "Oh yes Friend Robin I am ready to go, but oh please oh please may I have that pet at that game," I asked pointing to the game. He hesitated so I gave him the eyes of puppies face, "Okay, but then can we go to my ride," he asked. I nodded vigorously "Oh of course." He sighed and agreed, I quickly ran over to the booth. "Why hello young lady," the booth attendant greeted me. "Care to try and win a prize? Or is your boyfriend going to win one for you?" The man looked over to Robin whose cheeks had become tinged with a pale pink. "I-I'm not her boyfriend," he replied. "Well, we can change that. All you gotta do to win her heart is throw four darts at these here balloons all in a row and win her a mighty grand prize," the man said. Then he handed four darts to Robin. Robin took the darts and threw them all at the balloons, as the man said it, at lightspeed. The man was astounded "Wow, you wouldn't believe how many people didn't have enough accuracy to pop these here balloons, let alone that quick. Well we've got a winner, pick your prize little lady." I pointed to the larva and the man took it down and handed it to me. The man said something to Robin, but I wasn't paying attention I quickly threw my arms around Robin's neck. "Oh thank you so much Friend Robin," I squealed.

I was following Robin's lead to the ride that he wanted to take me on, while cuddling the new pet I had acquired. Robin stopped and I ran into his back, "Here we are," he said. I looked up to see a huge wheel flashing with lights, there were seats. "Ooo, it is very pretty," I said. He nodded and led me to the line, it was very long "Oh I hope the line will not delay us, it is almost 9." "Don't worry," he assured me "There'll be plenty of time." I shrugged and continued to play with the larva whose name I had yet to decide. Soon there was a noise from the front of the line, I flew up to see what the commotion was. There was a girl with blonde hair who was stomping her feet "What do you mean I can't bring my bunny on the ride," she shrieked. "No pets allowed," the man at the front said. The girl no longer argued and stomped away. I set my feet back on the ground, if there were no pets allowed where would I put my precious larva? I was about to bring this to Robin's attention when I saw Friend Cyborg pass by "Cyborg!" He looked over my way and signaled to Bee that he'd be a moment and walked over to me "'Sup Star, what can I do for ya?" I held out the larva to him "Would you please take him for me, there are no pets allowed on this ride but I would not wish to lose him and Robin is so anxious to go on this ride." He hesitated and then shrugged "Why not. Sure I'll take your little worm for ya." "Thank you," I said and handed my pet over. He then caught up with Bee and disappeared from sight. I turned to look at Robin, but couldn't find him. "Star," he called to me. He was already on the ride, sitting in a seat waiting for me. I rushed over to him and sat down "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I was talking to Friend Cyborg, asking him to take my pet because I heard that pets weren't allowed." He nodded and soon the ride started to move us upward. I looked down seeing everything below us becoming smaller, soon I felt the ride stop and looked out, my breath caught in my throat. It was beautiful, the lights sparkled and the stars gleamed and shined like diamonds. "Do you like it," Robin asked me. "Of course, it is beautiful." He smiled and relaxed and put his arm around me. I slid closer to him resting my head on his shoulder "Oh Robin, this day has been absolutely perfect."

**Bee's POV**

"Booyah," Cyborg shouted triumphantly. I rolled my eyes, so he had beaten me again. "Don't let it get to your head I'm pretty sure your ego is big enough," I said, scowling. He chuckled "Mad bae?" I flipped him off and turned my back on him. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind "I'm sorry I beat you, but you have to admit, that was a great win." I elbowed him, but ended up hurting myself. Damn him being half mechanical. "Jerk," I said. He spun me around and I pounded my fist on his chest when I saw him smirking. "I hate you," I grumbled. "Yeah, love you too babe," and with that he kissed me.

A/N: So here it is. The chapter, it wasn't that good but look romanticism! Ain't that fun. Anywherr I better go do some homework. Later my higgas.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back and get ready for climax! So much climax! Anyway I don't own the Teen Titans, also send in ideas for characters. G'bye.

**Raven's POV**

It had been three months since the carnival and I had changed. I was no longer shy around my roommates and I wasn't so persistent to stay in the group room anymore. Although it wasn't like I would jump up at every chance to go somewhere. My perspective on my roommates had changed too: Starfire who I found annoying and too happy just wanted everyone else to be happy and tried to make everyone have a good day by being peppy. Robin who I thought to be controlling and demanding was just working on having good leadership skills. Cyborg who was loud and annoying was like Starfire, he just wanted everyone to have a good time. But my view on Garfield, ahem, "Beast Boy" had stayed the same: he was an annoying little green thing that cracked terrible jokes.

Since it was Tuesday and I had stupid school to attend, I took a shower and got dressed. I put on a black T-Shirt that said in white letters "I was born to cause trouble," black, navy blue, and purple shorts with tiny silver spots dotting it to look like stars (A/N: You know those galaxy shorts. The really cute short-shorts.) and black boots. I bent down and laced them up (A/N: Not knee-high boots, but you know cute lace boots that kind of stop midway to the knees, grr! I wish I could post a picture of the shorts and boots!) As usual Starfire knocked on my door. I opened the door and looked at her,

"Oh hello Friend Raven. I see you are up, we have some new students who Ms. X has asked for us to show around the school. They are eating breakfast with us this morning, come join us and meet them." I nodded, telling her I'd be right there. She turned to leave and I grabbed my hoodie and left.

When I got to the kitchen there were three girl leaning against the island chatting with each other, there was a girl who looked around 16. She was shorter than average height and had chocolate brown skin. She had on chain earrings and her almond colored hair stopped right below her shoulders. She was chatting excitedly with a short girl with pink hair with white swirls in it, it reminded me of cotton candy. The girl's hair was in two buns which were placed at both sides of her head. The girl was really thin. Lastly, there was a pretty tall girl inputting mostly when chain earrings girl talked, but mostly staying silent. She had brown hair with hazelnut streaks that stopped in the middle of her back. She was wearing a light green top with lace sleeves, the sleeves stopped at her elbow. She was also wearing a red bandanna with white polka dots and jeans.

I used my powers to levitate my mug over to me and I filled it with hot tea. Suddenly Beast Boy was beside me, "Hey Mama. These are the new students. Candy, Unique, and Kylie," he said pointing to each of them as he said their names. They turned around to face me and I nodded at them. As I saw their faces I noticed the pink haired girl, Candy, had a tattoo of a peppermint on her cheek. Kylie, had tattoos of diamonds on her arm, and Unique was just a normal chick without a tattoo. "Hey," Kylie and Unique said at the same time. Candy gave me a feeble wave. I nodded again and sat at the table looking at Cyborg. "When's breakfast gonna be ready," Unique asked voicing my thoughts. "I'm almost done," he replied. She nodded and they all took a seat at the island.

After Cyborg had finished making breakfast and we all ate I left with Candy, since she had the same class as me. We were walking in awkward silence as I mentally cursed Robin for pairing her up with me. I would've taken anyone else, anyone but her.

"So…um," she stared out awkwardly. "What powers do you have," she asked hesitant. I started listing all my powers "Empathy, telekinesis, mind-reading, mediumship, soul-sealing," I was about to go on but she stopped me. "Soul-sealing," she asked shakily looking pale. "Yeah, soul-sealing," I said rolling my eyes. "Uh okay. Oh look we're here!" She exclaimed and ran into the classroom.

I sat at my desk impatiently tapping my pencil on the desk, urging time to go faster. There was 25 minutes left of class and we had been doing nothing but reviewing on how to use powers correctly. Then Mr. Broadstreet turned to a star (A/N: No pun intended) student, Sun.

"Sun," he asked young girl while he flipped the switch. We all expertly stood up, knowing the desks were to be whisked away. The room that was once filled with desks, chairs, and a blackboard along with other things morphed into a blank room. "Please demonstrate how you'd use your powers."

The young girl, who was six I believe, nodded and focused on the window. We all followed her gaze to see she was staring at the sun with nothing but seriousness etched on her face. We all knew what she was trying to do, she could move the sun at whim, but nothing happened. She turned to the teacher giving him a sign that said one minute please. She then turned to the window and placed her hand on it, she closed her eyes, and parted her lips breathing slowly. We all watched her, but nothing happened, again. As she felt that the temperature didn't change, she opened her eyes a frown on her face.

"That's weird," she said in her girlishly high voice, "I was able to do it yesterday."

She laughed and shrugged it off, but I could tell she was very disappointed in herself. Her eyes wore nothing but sadness and her bottom lip was quivering. I sent a small reassuring, at least I hoped it looked reassuring, smile towards her. She sent me a small, unconvincing, smile and brushed it off, pretending the whole power incident hadn't happened and sat on the floor crossing her legs.

"That's alright," Mr. Broadstreet replied. I raised my eyebrow. Did he not care that she couldn't use her powers? Something weird was going on.

**Robin's POV**

We all sat on the bleachers as we watched Storm-Bearer, aka Mrs. Glendale, cause a rainstorm in the room. I wasn't paying attention though, I looked over to Star and quickly looked away when I saw that guy, whose name was Kris, had his arm over her. She had a lazy grin on her face as she put her head on his shoulder her fiery red hair in a loose bun. I looked back over to them hoping that she would slap the guy and tell him to get his arm off of her. No such luck, instead he planted a kiss on her forehead. I balled my fist up, imagining myself knocking the daylights out of him. It was only until I heard a crack of lightning that snapped me out of my daydream, and many others who weren't paying attention. I figured Storm-Bearer did it to get the attention of those who were distracted.

"Bella de Lunar," Storm-Bearer boomed. "Come over and here and take this dummy down."

A girl with night blue hair with silver highlights stood up. She had on a misty purple crop top that stopped above her bellybutton, black shorts with a night blue belt with a crescent moon on it, and knee-high black boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had a tattoo of a crescent moon underneath her right eye. Her lips were coated with a sparkly silver lipgloss. As she passed in front of me I swear she winked at me. A pale blush spread its way across my cheeks, but I kept my eyes on her. She finally arrived at the front

"Okay everyone," she said making sure everyone heard her. "Prepare to be knocked on your ass." She circled her hands, thinking something would form, but nothing did. She giggled nervously and circled her hands again, yet again nothing happened.

Storm-Bearer leaned against the wall "Plan on doing something soon," she asked sarcastically. Bella glared at her and circled her hands again, but the same result. She soon huffed and stomped her foot after trying it several more times, "It's not working," she whined.

Strom-Bearer pushed herself off the wall, "Okay. Go sit down," Bella crossed her arms, pouted, and stomped back to the bleachers, but instead of going back to her seat she sat on my lap; I blushed profusely but didn't say anything about it. "Okay. Starfire," Storm-Bearer beamed. Starfire was Storm-Bearer's favorite student. "How about you come demonstrate for us," she asked. I looked over to Starfire. "Okay," she said giddily. Just as Starfire stood up, Kris grabbed her arm and lifted his head up kissing her. I scowled disgusted, just because they were supposedly "dating" did not mean we needed to see that. Starfire soon pulled away, blushing and floated, passing the students. When she got to me Bella put her leg out thinking she could trip Star. Star stumbled, but since she wasn't walking she quickly straightened up. Bella scowled and turned to face me, grabbing my face and smashing her lips against mine.

**Starfire's POV**

Seeing Bella kiss Friend Robin made my stomach twist and as humans said it dropped my heart into my boots, or however that expression went. I was suddenly filled with rage. I quickly made my way to the dummy. The second I arrive I attacked it with everything I had got. I burned the dummy in less than a minute. I kicked it in the gut and it diminished into a pile of ashes. I felt slightly calmer, but I was still upset.

"I would like to fight another one," I informed Storm-Bearer. (A/N: If you didn't know Storm-Bearer is Mrs. Glendale. It's just her superhero name. All students are required to call their teachers by their superhero name.) She grinned widely, "That's my girl! Reaching for extra credit."

She brought out another fake person and I attacked it once again. When I was done with it, I felt much better. I smiled and patted down my outfit: a purple short-sleeved shirt that exposed my back, jean shorts with rainbows in various shades of purple decorating it, and silver flats with black bows. After I adjusted my silver headband with a black bow in it, to match my flats, I went back to my seat, "Wow Kor. You did great," Kris informs me. My cheeks heat up and I look down and mumble a quick thanks. He tilts my face up and kisses me, again. I was about to kiss him back when I felt someone's burning gaze on me. I look over Kris's shoulder to see Robin glaring at me. He quickly turns away and kisses Bella, who wraps her arms around his neck. I cut my eyes at him and kiss Kris.

**Raven's POV**

After two more classes, it's time to go to lunch. I get in line purchasing a ham sandwich and iced tea and make my way over to where Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are sitting. I set down my food and sit next to Beast Boy, who's shoveling pasta into his mouth. I scrunch my nose up in disgust and begin to eat my food. Soon Star floats over to us.

"Blaze went out on the romantic date with someone and Kris is doing the studying. May I join you," she asks. Cyborg, BB, and I shrug, but for some reason Robin glares at her. "Wouldn't you rather go study with your precious Kris," he spits out. My eyebrows shoot up in surprise, usually Robin grasps at every opportunity to be around Star.

"What's your problem dude," Beast Boy asks. Robin mumbles a quiet nothing and goes back to eating his burger. Cyborg scoots over and pats the space next to him for Star who gratefully slides in and eats her chicken nuggets. "So something weird happened in class today," Robin says randomly. We all mumble what, except for Star since she is in his first period class.

"This girl Bella," Robin said, after the girl's name left Robin's mouth Star squeezed her water bottle spewing water out. "I apologize," she mumbled before going to get some napkins. We turn our attention back to Robin, urging him to continue "She couldn't use her powers. She was trying really hard to, but whatever she was trying to form just wouldn't…form."

"Hmm," I said. "The same thing happened in my class. It was kind of surprising, seeing as this little girl who completely had her powers under control just couldn't move the sun." Cyborg and Beast Boy shrugged. "Maybe it was just a thing," Beast Boy said. "Yeah," Cyborg said nodding. "Maybe they didn't get enough sleep or something and just didn't have enough energy to do whatever they were trying to do. We shouldn't worry."

We both nodded, but even though there was a silent swear to not get involved I knew Robin was thinking of a plan.

A/N: So there you go, Chapter 5. Looks like some people have lost their powers, it's probably nothing. But what if it's something?! What if the TT lose their powers next. *wink wink*

Raven: You better take those winks back because I swear if I lose my powers I will slit your throat while you're asleep.

Star: Yes, I agree. I love my powers too much, do not take them away or I shall burn your face while you are doing the sleeping.

*hurriedly takes the wink winks back* Please don't kill me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Robin's POV**

Bella held my hand as she walked, swinging her hips, to her Group Room. We got to her Group Room, C, and she unlocked the door. As we walked in I heard someone sniffling. "Hey what's wrong," Bella asked the person softly. She walked over to the couch where a little girl was seated. The girl had golden blonde hair that could almost blind a person and was styled into puffballs at the side of her head. She was wearing a yellow dress that stooped at her knees and had white suns decorated on the skirt.

"M-my powers aren't working," the little girl whimpered. "And my f-friends don't want to be my friends, because my powers aren't working," the girl bawled. Bella sat next to her and smoothed down her hair, "Hey it's okay," she comforted the little girl as I stood by the door awkwardly. "You're awesome okay? Powers or no powers, and if your friends can't see that they're…they're," Bella contemplated as she tried to find the right word. "Total stinkyheads."

The girl giggled and wiped her tears with the long sleeves of her dress. Then she turned her head, looking at me her eyes widened and she whispered something to Bella. Bella turned to look at me, giving me an apologetic smile. "Sun this is Robin, a classmate. Robin, this is my sister Sun." I sighed with relief, because I thought that this little girl was her child. The girl waved at me, but I didn't miss how she scooted closer to Bella. "Anyway," Bella smiling at me again. "I think maybe we should reschedule for next week. Sun and I are going to start packing to visit our family on Thanksgiving." I nodded, telling them both a quick bye and leaving.

**Raven's POV**

I packed up some clothes, since I'd be going to Azareth this Thanksgiving. After I finished packing up I changed into a comfortable oversized black long sleeve, black jeggings, and some black winter boots. I put on my hoodie and wheeled my suitcase out into the living area where Unique, Kylie, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and an arriving Robin stood.

"Well I'm heading to Azareth now," I told them.

"Oh have a safe trip Friend Raven," Starfire squealed as she hugged me, very tightly. I nodded patting her back, and she let go.

"Yeah eat some good turkey," Cyborg said as he pulled me into a hug, I hugged him back and soon pulled out. Robin nodded at me, and I nodded back.

Kylie patted me on the back "Have a good time," she said and Unique said it a second later. I nodded and Beast Boy awkwardly hugged me, "Have a good time Mama. Send postcards," I rolled my eyes and peeled him off of me. I made a portal to Azareth and was about to step through it when Unique said something.

**Unique's POV**

"Which one of you thought that Raven looks hot," I asked. They all looked at me weirdly. "Someone in this room thought it." Kylie nodded backing me up, we were mind readers. "Come on confess," I said. "Which one of you has the hots for Raven?"

I turned to Cyborg "Was it you," I asked, but secretly hoped that he said no. Okay, so I might have a tiny crush on Cyborg. "No way," he said. I internally sighed with relief. "Then who was it," Kylie asked.

I was going interrogate Robin when I heard a crack and something fell on my head. I looked up and saw a crack in the ceiling, then more appeared and suddenly the whole ceiling gave out. It was a quick blur of white before I felt my head make impact with the floor. I groaned along with whatever was on top of me. I slowly opened my eyes to meet piercing gray ones. I struggled underneath the guy, "Get. Off," I wheezed. Cyborg walked over to us and easily lifted the guy off. I sat up and dusted off my outfit: a pink, black, and white button up plaid top and acid washed jeans. I was also wearing my favorite blue butterfly chain earrings. I stood up and stumbled a little bit, I looked down to see my shoes had come off a little bit. I fixed my black sneaker wedges, with spiky gold studs on the heel and laces on the front.

"Okay, who are you," Beast Boy asked breaking the silence. I raked the ceiling the ceiling bits out of my hair. "My name's Crimson, but everyone calls me Romeo. And you are," he asked turning to me. "The girl you squished," I said harshly, glaring at him. He chuckled "Sorry about that, didn't mean to hurt anything on that beautiful little physique of yours," he said and kissed my hand. I blushed and looked down. Kylie walked over to me and put her hands on her hips, making me look at her black tutu with red lace trim that stopped about 5 inches under her mid-thigh, that led to her black skin tight shredded leggings, that led to her black and red speckled heels. The whole bottom of her outfit was matched to her top which was a black shirt that stopped above her bellybutton, her sleeve drooped off her left shoulder, had a white speaker on it and had the words "So loud it'll knock you on your A$$!"

After she made sure I was okay, I looked up to see the asshole standing in front of me "What," I snapped. I was still angry at him for falling on me. "Nothing," he said putting his hands up. "I was just admiring the way those jeans fit you so well." I was about a snarky remark when Kylie started coughing next to me. "*cough, cough* Pervert. *cough, cough*" I rolled my eyes "_Knock it off," _I sent to her telepathically. _"What? He is one," _she sent back. I shrugged and turned back to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Every jaw dropped, including Cyborg's, I batted my eyelashes at him "What like what you see," I purred into his ear seductively. _I did not think she was going to be that easy, _Romeo thought. I smirked and shoved him away from me. "Well guess what. I'm not that easy," I said and linked arms with a laughing Kylie. We strutted to the couch looking fabulous.

**Kylie's POV**

After the whole scene with Romeo and Unique, which was hilarious by the way, Robin and Starfire went to pack. Unique was playing a video game with Beast Boy while I looked at Romeo, interrogating him. _Who is he? Why was he in the motherfricking vent?_ Starfire came out of her room and Romeo quickly went over to her, flirting with her like he did Unique. Soon Robin came out and looked like he wanted to murderer him. Robin quickly pulled on Starfire's arm pulling her over to him.

"Well we better go," he said. "Bruce is waiting for me and Starfire's got a long trip ahead of her," he said glaring at Romeo.

After we all exchanged our goodbyes Robin and Starfire left, as they left a dark-skinned girl wearing a yellow top with horizontal black lines, black jeggings, and black leather high heeled boots walked in. She walked over to Cyborg and punched him on the arm and then cursed.

"Damn it Cy! Why are you half mechanical," she said glaring at him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling him closer to her. "Oh, I'm soo sorry," he laughed. She rolled her eyes before kissing him. "Yeah you better be," she said.

"S-so who is th-this," Unique interrupted, her voice wavering. "Oh right," Cyborg said. "Guys this is my girlfriend Bee. Bee those two awesome girls are Unique and Kylie."

"Sup," I said. Unique just nodded her eyes dull and glazed over. _I better get her out of here, _I thought. _Fast. _"So Unique, we better go pack. I mean we are going to your house for Thanksgiving, even if it's only for a day since you hate your family," I chuckled trying to joke a bit. She nodded, but I'm sure she wasn't listening seeing as her eyes were still glued on Cy and Bee. _Girlfriend? Since when? They can't surely be serious…can they,_ Unique's thoughts buzzed around in her head. _Of course they're serious stupid! She just smacked him right on the lips! _I looked at my best friend and could see the sadness and hurt in her eyes. I sighed, feeling sad for her. She really liked Cyborg.

"Come on," I said grabbing her by her hands and lifting her off of the couch.

I said goodbye to Cy, Bee, and Beast Boy and dragged Unique to our Group Room, X. She was still shocked by seeing Bee and Cy together so I unlocked the door to our shared room and shoved her inside. Once we were inside she broke loose. She asked me over and over if they were serious, I shrugged replying with I had only just met the chick. Then she asked me on how long they've been dating, I shrugged again trying to lift her spirits by saying probably only a few months, even though it looked like they had been dating for years. After she was done she settled on her half of the bunk bed, which was the lower half. We sat there in silence before I broke it by saying,

"Okay girl stop sulking. I know you liked Cy but he's obviously with someone else. Now how about we get your mind off of him by packing and anticipating the turkey we're about to shove down our throats…with your family," I said hesitating on the last part. She groaned "Yeah, replace a bad image with something worse," she snapped.

Unique hated her family, where as I loved them. It was a well-known fact that she despised every single member of her family. That's why she enrolled herself in this school, seeing as it was a boarding school she thought that she'd never have to see her family again. Although, her plan failed when she asked me to enroll with her and I did; and when November rolled around I told her that she had to visit her family for Thanksgiving and every other holiday for that matter. She refused, but I threatened to drop out of the school.

"Okay I know you don't particularly like your family," she snorted. _"Understatement of the year," _she sent to me telepathically. _"Yeah I know, now shut up," _I sent back. "But, you're visiting them and that's that. I mean how do you expect to ever roll around to like them or at least be decent with them if you won't even visit them?" "Oh you see," she replied. "I was planning on never seeing them again!" I rolled my eyes, "Just pack," I ordered pointing to her suitcase.

I packed my undergarments, and some pads because I was on my time of the month, I packed in my favorite purple top with black vines with thorns painted on it and the thorns littered everywhere, but the middle which was in the shape of a heart and in the heart was a single rose in full bloom, I had painted it myself. I also packed in my favorite black jean shorts with purple gems in the shape of a heart on the back pockets, some purple leggings since it was getting cold, and black Jordan's.

I looked over to Unique to see she had packed her red long-sleeved shirt with the pink girl Angry Bird on it, a grey knit skirt that stopped a few inches underneath her mid-thigh, matching grey knit leggings, and wedges with strap that'll go around her ankles. Oh and guess what? No pads! That motherfricker hadn't even started her damn cycle yet! _Lucky bitch, _I muttered in my mind.

"Still cursing that you're a woman," she asked rhetorically turning around to me. I rolled my eyes, _Why did this motherfricker have to have the same power as me, _I thought looking up to the sky. "Because," she said and closed her suitcase. "Ready to go," I asked her. "Unfortunately. Are you sure I have to go? I mean I'm fine with never seeing any of their faces again and I'm sure they're fine with it too." "Yes I'm sure Lady ComplainsALot." She rolled her eyes at my stupid joke and we went to say bye to BB and Cy, and now Bee since she was still there.

We walked out to the front of the school where Unique's dad was waiting for us. He immediately smiled when he saw me and engulfed me in a hug. I hugged him back before he let go of me and got my suitcase, putting it in the trunk. He turned to his daughter with narrowed eyes "Daughter," he said. "Father," Unique gritted out with her eyes narrowed into slits before handing, more like shoving, her suitcase to him. He nodded and threw it carelessly in the trunk. Unique glowered at him. Oh if looks could kill.

After the awkward car ride we made it to Unique's house where all her family was packed in even though it wasn't Thanksgiving yet. _How can they even do this, _I thought bewildered _they all hate each other so much. _When we got out of the car and got to the front door, Unique's older brother opened the door for us, "Looking good Kylie," he said winking at me. Then he turned to his sister "Wow sis, you've really changed," he said throwing her a grin that made us both step back. His grin than turned into a sinister smile "You're uglier than ever," he spat. Unique's lips turned into a thin line for half a second before she burst out laughing and smiled sweetly at her brother, blinding me for half a second with her perfectly white, perfectly straight teeth. I looked at her confused, "Oh Kevin," she said turning her smile into a murderous glare and a frown to match. "At least I can fix my ugliness. You're stuck stupid forever!" And with that she marched into her house purposely stepping on her brother's toes. That was Unique for you, one minute she made it look like she was on your side and the next it's like a slap to the face, she was like the rebuttal of humans. Well this would be an interesting day.

**********************************Two Days Later******************************************

After Thanksgiving we stayed one more night, much to Unique's dismay. We got up early to wash our clothes and after they had dried we put them back on and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Later when everyone had woken up, the relatives that had only come for Thanksgiving kissed me, on the cheek, goodbye and sent fake smiles to Unique and her family promising to stay in touch. Unique and I snorted at their bullshit and after they were gone leaving me, Unique, her mom, her dad, Kevin, Cecelia (her sister), her grandmother, her other brother Tris, and her seven year old sister Rue, we went upstairs and got our suitcases. I hugged everybody goodbye, promising to message them more and made Unique promise them to visit for Christmas, to which they all groaned some louder than other, ahem Kevin, but then I promised to come too and they all lit up like a Christmas tree. Wow, they really do hate each other.

Unique's dad dropped us off at Titan Academy again and Unique rushed inside the school, probably trying to go erase the memory of ever having to go visit her family. After I thanked him I went after her, and we dropped our suitcases off at our room and ran to Group Room T and burst in.

"What's up guys? We are back," Unique and I yelled at the same time. Beast Boy who was sitting on the floor playing a video game waved at us with one hand. Cyborg who was sitting on the couch, with his arm draped over Bee's shoulder, stood up "Welcome back. How was your Thanksgiving?" Unique groaned loudly as we both sat on the floor and faced the couch.

I told them of our whole Thanksgiving, including the part where her family broke into a food fight, and how Rue and Kevin had filled Unique's suitcase with rotten eggs and the yolks of eggs. They all laughed pretty loud at that one. _"Thanks for the support," _Unique sent to me. I flashed her a toothy grin _"Anytime." _After I had finished telling them of when Tris locked Unique in her room until she gave him all the porn DVD's she had, which she didn't have any, it was like 7 o' clock.

"Oh hey BB isn't the school hosting that Thanksgiving dinner tonight," Cyborg asked. "Oh yeah," Beast Boy's face lit up with remembering. "Well let's go. I'm hungry. Come on babe."

Bee grabbed his hand amd stood up from the curved couch. Unique and I stood up from the floor and dusted off our jeans/skirt. We trailed after BB and Cyborg to the cafeteria which was decorated with burgundy, gold, and brown. In the middle was a long table with turkey, stuffing, pie, cranberry sauce, and more Thanksgiving delicacies. We all found a seat and waited as Ms. X welcomed us to her Thanksgiving, on Black Friday, and said grace. After she was finished we all wrestled over getting a good piece of turkey, even though most everyone went home for Thanksgiving there was still a lot of us left over who didn't. Beast Boy got his vegetarian meal, and Bee was pretty violent making sure to get good food, Cyborg ate off of Bee's plate which caused her to glare at him and reach for more food. Unique and I got what was left off the turkey and the cranberry sauce. We all ate until we were content and then left to room T. It had been a good Thanksgiving.

**Unique's POV**

I sat on the floor dancing my fingers across the keyboard of my laptop, chatting with a friend from my old school, when Kylie started humming her happy song and doing her happy dance internally. From just that I could tell that Pyrozero, her boyfriend, had messaged her. I rolled my eyes and turned to face her to see that her finger were swiftly moving across the keyboard of her phone, I turned to Cyborg to see that he had his arm was wrapped around Bee's waist. Something dinged from my laptop and I faced again to see a message from Harold.

**Hey? You still there?**

I typed back a quick reply, **Yeah, sorry I just got distracted. :)**

** Distracted from what?**

** Couples being happy.**

I could imagine him, his eyebrows adorably crinkled in in confusion. I was about to type something back when a screen popped up. He was video chatting with me. I quickly fumbled my earbuds and plugged them into my laptop, clicking on the 'Accept' button.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said, "how's your new school."

"We just went over this five minutes ago," I said giggling. "Please don't have us repeat it."

We talked and I lost track of time. I would've kept talking but my laptop flashed and died. "Wait no," I heard Harold's voice as it shut down. "I wanted to-" and it shut down. _He wanted to what?_ I shrugged it off and ripped my earbuds from my ears. I closed my laptop and stretched my legs, since they had been crouched in the same position for hours. I turned around to see Kylie, Cyborg, and Bee all looking at me.

"What," I asked. "Was that Button," Kylie asked using her nickname for him. "Aww you two were adorable!" Kylie was hung up on the fact that Harold and I would start dating some day. "Yeah," Bee said. "Your conversation was cute." I glared at her, I already didn't like this girl and now she was just adding to the reasons to hate her. "Was that your boyfriend," Cyborg asked. "NO!" I shouted at them. "He's not my boyfriend and he never will be," I say crossing my arms and glaring at them. "Unique doesn't know how to love. She grew up in a family of hate," Kylie said. "I KNOW HOW TO LOVE!" I screamed. "Oh really," she asked. "You got a fish and drowned it the next day. It's not even possible to drown a fish, yet you did it." I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut me off. "You got a bunny at the fair and then two hours later you locked it in a bird cage." I opened my mouth yet again, but was soon drowned out again. "A boy asked you out in the 5th Grade and you cut off his hair, and punched him in the face and then walked off and said 'Sorry, I'm not interested.' Are you sure you know how to love?!"

Cyborg and Bee looked at me surprised. I bit my lip nervously, what if I didn't know how to love? How was I supposed to have a relationship with Cyborg if I couldn't even love him correctly? I was unaware that tears were running down on my face until I tasted the saltiness on my tongue. Kylie's face morphed into one of regret. I clutched my laptop to my chest. Cyborg stood up and walked towards me, but I pushed myself off of the floor and ran all the way to Group Room X. I shoved the door open and ran to my room ignoring the shouts of protests from Cyborg and Kylie, and the looks of confusion and concern from my other roommates. I locked the door and got my laptop charger and hastily shoved it into my laptop. I quickly typed on my password as knocks sounded on the door.

"Open the door Unique," Cy and Kylie yelled from the other side of the door.

I ignored them and logged into Z-Time and sent Harold an invitation to video chat. "Hey," he said smiling at me. "Do you think I know how to love," I asked not beating around the bush. His eyes left mine and traveled to the side of his room, which must've been more interesting than me right now. Note the sarcasm. "Your hair looks different. Did you do something with your hair," he asks. "BUTTON," I shouted, his eyes snapped to mine. He knew that I knew that he hated the nickname Button, so he knew that I only used it for him when I was angry with him. "Look me in the eye! Do. You. Think. I. Know. How. To. Love," I shouted the last part. "Umm…no," he whispered.

I glared at him and punched my camera, breaking it, stood up and grabbed the nearest thing next to me and smashed it to the ground. At that given moment Kylie decided to finally unlock the door. She looked to the ground to see what I had smashed, which was a snowglobe: the only nice thing that my family had given me. "And you said you knew how to love."


End file.
